The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of filling flexible containers, characterized by the steps of providing a plurality of containers connected in continuous web form and by moving the containers seriatim to a filling station whereat the containers automatically are filled.
Flexible bags comprised of a thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene, are well adapted to contain fluid materials such as milk, water, fruit juices, wine, chemicals and the like. Customarily the bag is disposed in a paperboard or other relatively rigid container for support, and is provided with a spout through which the contents may be dispensed. To maintain the spout closed and the contents free from contamination until such time as it is desired to dispense the contents, the outer end of the spout is equipped with a cap.
Such bags conventionally are separately and individually filled through the spouts thereof, thereby requiring machine attendants to hand feed the bags into proper association with the filling head of a filling machine. Where the contents are consummable, care must at all times be taken to maintain the same in a sanitary condition and free from contamination. A particular problem arises due to the in-rush of air between the filling and capping operations resulting in the presence of an oxidizing agent and possibly other contaminants in the head space of the bag.